An Apology Is Just Words
by ronhermioneship
Summary: Two lives, intertwined. Could they fight cliches? Could they overcome the fued? D/G and R/Hr
1. Let Me In

An Apology Is Just Words Chapter One: Let Me In  
  
So let me in All that I wanted from you Was something you'd never do So let me in Oh please tonight, don't let this end tonight I will fall ~Save Ferris, "Let Me In"  
  
When life takes an unexpected turn, where does it lead you? This question crossed Ginny Weasley's mind. She was sitting in the Hogwarts Express, by herself. She departed herself from her brother, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. She didn't want to be with them, and she didn't want to face them.  
  
She figured that they didn't care, or that they are just stupid. Ginny sighed. 'No one in this whole world takes me seriously,' she thought. She wanted a friend to be with her. Her friends always sent her away. She always was left out. It was already her sixth year in Hogwarts and all she ever was to them was the annoying little prick. She was wherever they were and they always sent her away.  
  
Ginny looked out and saw fields. There were a few scattered flowers and some animals. Ginny sighed. They reminded her of her feelings. She couldn't decipher it and they were scattered. Ginny turned her head to the door. 'I wish that someone special walks through those doors,' she thought.  
  
Just like that, someone walked into her cabin. His blonde hair shone and his face had a smile, not his normal sneer. He wore a white tee and pants. His arms were toned and buff. His name was Draco Malfoy.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in their cabin, laughing. They were talking about the previous summer, when Harry and Hermione decided to stay at Ron's house (the Burrow!). Ron smiled and he turned his head to the door.  
  
"Good, Ginny is not here," he said. He bent in closer to them. "We should plan a little party for her. I know that her birthday is far away but we should celebrate her becoming a Prefect."  
  
"Well, are you sure? Or do you just want to throw a party?" Hermione asked, tilting her head. Ron and Harry laughed.  
  
"No way. I have been planning this party ever since this summer. I think that we should because I think that she thinks that she is being left out. If we hold this party, maybe she will understand what she means to us," Ron answered. Harry nodded.  
  
"Come on Hermione. Stop being such a prick!" Harry said. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"I am not a prick. I will help you guys with the party if you promise you don't have two things there," Hermione said swiftly.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Seven Minutes in Heaven and Spin the Bottle," Hermione said. Harry laughed. Ron was baffled. Of course he was baffled. He was a wizard with no Muggle background, and those were Muggle games.  
  
"They are make out games, Ron," Harry said laughing. Ron glared at Hermione.  
  
"Now why can't we have that?" he urged.  
  
"I don't want tonsil hockey at the party," she answered simply.  
  
"You are no fun," Ron said with a grunt. Harry nodded. She whacked Ron.  
  
"I am fun when I want to be," she said in defense.  
  
"Yeah when?" Harry asked. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"You guys have to find out for yourselves," she answered. With that, she took out a small book from her bag and began to read. Ron and Harry exchanged glances. Ron sat back. He could watch Hermione for hours, if he had the chance. But she was busy with her studying and reading books that she doesn't even notice that Ron was staring at her. 'Oh to hold you would be like heaven,' he thought. Hermione looked up.  
  
"Something on my face?" she asked.  
  
"No you're perfect," Ron answered looking away.  
  
*~*  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ginny asked. Draco chuckled.  
  
"This is my cabin. You're in it," he said simply.  
  
"I did not see a sign that said Draco Malfoy's Property on the door!" Ginny retorted.  
  
"This has been my cabin for seven years. Get out," he urged. Ginny sat. She didn't care.  
  
"You are Head Boy. You could always kick out someone else from their cabin," Ginny said without even looking at him. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Oh but that would be too easy," he answered. Ginny glared at him.  
  
"Oh so I am just another challenge for you? Aren't you supposed to be picking on my brother?" Ginny asked. Draco laughed.  
  
"Your brother is an easy target. You really are a challenge. Besides, you are my apprentice this year, so I have to learn on how to bug you instead of your brother," Draco said sitting across from her. That's when Ginny remembered. When she was appointed Prefect, she was supposed to be mentored by an old Prefect. It just so happens that Dumbledore chose Draco as her mentor.  
  
"Whatever. Why don't we just share this cabin and leave each other alone for the whole ride?" she said, sounding quite annoyed.  
  
"Fine by me, Weasley," he answered. His head faced the door and Ginny's head faced the window. Ginny didn't like the fact that she was stuck with Draco. She wished that she had Hermione instead, but Ron got her. She closed her eyes for a second and reopened them. Draco was no longer staring at the door but out the window. Ginny turned the other way.  
  
'How in the world did I get stuck with him? He is rude and obnoxious and he makes me sick,' she thought. She wanted to push the thoughts out of her mind but she couldn't. Being stuck with Draco the whole year was better than being ignored by her own friends. 'How could that be possible? How could I like it when he's here and my friend's aren't?' she thought.  
  
*~*  
  
Arriving at Hogwarts was ok. Ginny lead the Gryffindors to the Common Room and told them the password (Dodo Bird) and discussed the school rules to the First Years. After, she dismissed them and left the room. As she was walking to her Prefect's room, she heard voices. They were hush so she figured she shouldn't be listening. But a few words lingered into her brain.  
  
"Ginny.keep her away.don't tell."  
  
Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. She was about to turn around to see who said that. She caught herself short. 'Leave it Ginny, it's not worth your time,' she told herself. But something must have disregarded that. She walked straight into the room and saw the most horrific sight. It was Harry and Blaise, making out on the table. Ginny's hand flew to her mouth.  
  
"How could you?" she yelled at Harry. Ginny always had a crush on Harry but never seemed to do anything about it. She would no longer blush when he was around. She grew out her hair to make him like her.  
  
"Ginny, I could explain," Harry pleaded. Ginny stepped away from him, pointing at him. She was so shocked.  
  
"Stay away from me," she said as she ran out of her room. Harry and Blaise sat there flabbergast.  
  
'How could he? I did everything to please him and he goes and kisses her!' Ginny thought as she ran to her room. Tears were already flowing down her face and she slammed her room door. She leaned against the door and hid her face in her hands.  
  
*~*  
  
'Stupid git,' Draco thought as he walked to the Prefects' Room to talk to Ginny about when was a good time to start her training. He just finished yelling at a Hufflepuff Boy who spat at him. He gave him a week's worth of detention and took away 30 points. The worse part was that he spat on his brand new shoes.  
  
He walked to the portrait hole and said its password (Fire and Ice) and walked in. He glanced around the room. No one was there. He began to walk to the stairs.  
  
"If you want to talk to Ginny, she is upstairs and she doesn't want to talk right now," someone said behind him. It was Hermione, the Head Girl. She stood with her weight on her right foot and her left hand on her hip.  
  
"Well, tell her that I stopped by and I need to talk to her about the whole mentoring thing," Draco said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Before you leave, I have a message for you to give to a fellow Slytherin. Tell Blaise that Gryffindors are out of reach for Slytherins," Hermione said. Draco tilted his head and laughed.  
  
"Aren't you sure that it's the other way around?" Draco said back. Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh.  
  
"Just tell her and I will tell Ginny about your visit," Hermione said. Draco nodded and walked to the portrait hole. He then turned around. Hermione was still standing there.  
  
"Good night Hermione," Draco said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Night Draco," she said.  
  
*~*  
  
Ron was sitting in the Prefects' Room when Harry walked in. Ron gave him the password so he could visit him anytime. Ron sat up. He was tired from all the excitement of being back in Hogwarts, that all he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
"'Lo Harry," he said. Harry turned to him.  
  
"Where is your sister?" Harry asked without saying hello. Ron shrugged.  
  
"She's up in her room. She doesn't want to talk. I think that she is tired," Ron answered. Harry scowled. This baffled Ron.  
  
"What's your sudden infatuation with my sister?" Ron asked. Harry glared at him.  
  
"I have no infatuation with your sister. I was just concerned," Harry answered. Ron nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah, and I suppose that you were here to see me," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"I did. Honest," Harry said.  
  
"Then where was the 'Hi Ron'?" Ron asked. Harry shot a warning glance at him.  
  
"I just heard from Hermione about her and I wanted to make sure she was ok," Harry lied. Ron could've seen right through this, but if he did, he didn't show it. Ron just turned his head.  
  
"You should go. Curfew is in an hour. Night Harry," Ron said.  
  
"Night Ron," Harry said as he left the room.  
  
[A/N: end of chapter one. Next chapter will be much longer and more in depth. It will show Draco and Ginny's first meeting and why Harry went back. Was it nerves? Or was it something else? Plus, Ron notices something he never saw before. Please read and review. By the way, this chapter is dedicated to Reeny and Idner, which it shows in the passwords. Reeny is "Fire and Ice" and Idner is "Dodo Bird". Hey I told you I would dedicate this fic to you!] 


	2. There Is A First Time For Everything

An Apology Is Just Words Chapter Two: There is a First Time For Everything  
  
Ginny pushed her way to her first class of the day. She skipped breakfast, knowing that Harry would be there. She also skipped it because Draco would be there, and being an apprentice to him was bad enough. She knew it wasn't right to shut everyone out in the world, but right now, it seemed like the right thing to do. Ginny turned her head left, then right and entered a classroom.  
  
The first thing that caught her eyes was that the classroom was empty. She looked around the room and noticed that this was an abandoned classroom.  
  
"Thought that I found you here," a sly voice said behind her. She turned around to see Draco standing in the doorway. He was staring at her and slowly stepped into the room. She didn't move. 'Should I stand here or walk to him?' she thought.  
  
"What.what are you doing here?" she asked. Draco chuckled.  
  
"Did Hermione give you my message?" he asked. Ginny tilted her head in confusion and then turned it.  
  
"I didn't see her since last night," she answered softly. She didn't want to talk about last night.  
  
"Oh, well, anyway, I think that we should you know get together and start the mentoring," he said, staring straight at her. Ginny bowed her head. She couldn't look at him straight in his eyes. 'He's a Malfoy, and he treats you like dirt. Just be civil,' she thought. She brought her head up to see Draco standing above her.  
  
"Ok sure, I guess so," she answered. She wanted to sit down, knowing that she couldn't stand next to him. Draco seemed to have read her mind and pulled out a chair. He twirled it around that sat on it backwards. He rested his arms on the backrest and rested his head on his arms. Ginny took another chair but she sat on it traditional way.  
  
"When shall it be then?" he asked. Ginny shrugged. She noticed that she wasn't really talking.  
  
"What about tonight? I think we should meet at the library, at seven," she said. Draco smiled. Ginny didn't know how to respond to this. His smile was unusual even to the Slytherins. He got up and spun his chair back to its place. Ginny replaced her chair.  
  
"Good, see you then," he said. Ginny smiled when he left. 'Why am I smiling?' she thought.  
  
*~*  
  
Ron was sitting near the Great Lake, reading up on some good old Potions. He sighed and threw the book to the side. It landed with a thud and he lay down on the cold grass. He looked up in the sky and wondered a million things. First of all, why was the sky blue? He laughed at his own question.  
  
"What are you laughing at Ron?" a voice asked. Ron sat up and turned around. He saw Hermione standing near him, holding the book he just had thrown.  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about why the sky was blue," he said looking up at the sky. Hermione took a few steps forward and sat next to Ron.  
  
"I always wondered that. Sometimes I wished that I could fly up there and leave all my cares behind," she said, looking at the sky. Ron looked at her. He watched as she smiled and he watched her gaze. 'How sweet it is to be loved by you,' he thought. Hermione turned her head.  
  
"Ron, what are you staring at?" she asked. Ron shook his head. He lay back down on the ground.  
  
"The beauty," he answered simply. Hermione smiled. She lay down next to him. 'What are you thinking?' she thought. She propped her head on her hands and smiled at him.  
  
"The beauty of what?" she asked playfully. Ron smiled.  
  
"The world," he answered. Hermione laughed.  
  
"I thought you were going to say the beauty of chocolate," she replied. Ron glanced at her.  
  
"I do not only care about chocolate," he retorted. Hermione snorted. She lay back down on the grass and folded her hands behind her head.  
  
"Oh really? What else do you care about?" she asked, almost dreamlike. 'You,' Ron thought to himself.  
  
"Well, I care about my family and my best friends. I care about my grades," he answered. He turned his head so he faced her. Her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful. Ron was resisting the temptation to brush his hands against her face.  
  
He laid back and folding his hands behind his head, following Hermione's gesture. 'Will you ever understand?' he silently asked Hermione.  
  
*~*  
  
Blaise was sitting in the Prefects' Meeting Room, waiting for Harry. She was drumming her perfect fingernails on the table. She was probably the most beautiful girl in the school, closely followed by Ginny. She captivated men by her exotic looks, which was her long black hair and tan skin. It was unusual to see an Asian-British person in Hogwarts. In fact, there was only two, Cho Chang and Blaise Zabini.  
  
She must have been sitting in the room for a good twenty minutes when Harry burst through the doors. Blaise slowly stood up but she did not approach him. Harry rushed over to her and kissed her. It wasn't one of his passionate kisses, but there was a certain roughness in it. It was as if he were showing someone up.  
  
Blaise pushed him away. "What in the blazes do you think you are doing?" she yelled at him. Harry smiled.  
  
"Kissing my girlfriend," he said as he brushed his hand on her collarbone, her weak spot. He kissed this spot and then kissed her neck. Blaise once again pushed him away.  
  
"Why are you acting like this?" she asked. Harry continued to kiss her. He finally pulled away.  
  
"Why can't I kiss you?" he asked. Blaise looked into his green eyes. Harry looked into her hazel eyes.  
  
"You kissed me like you never have before. It was as if you needed to show someone up. Maybe the Ginny girl?" she asked. Harry laughed and shook his head. Then he reached into his bag and pulled out a small wrapped gift. He handed it to her.  
  
"Open," he said. Blaise raised an eyebrow. She hastily took it and ripped the paper off. Inside was a small velvet covered box. When she opened it, she saw the most beautiful thing.  
  
"Emerald!" she squealed. It was an emerald necklace, which brought her beauty even more. Harry kissed her cheek.  
  
"I knew you would like it," he whispered. Without letting her answer, he kissed her.  
  
[A/N: end of chapter 2. More will happen in chapter three, which is the meeting, and a little more with Ron and Hermione's feelings. Don't you hate it when Harry is so sweet to Blaise and he never gave Ginny the time of day? Mean Harry, but still so sweet! Review and I love all you reviewers~] 


End file.
